The Huntress and The Ice Queen
by RWBYSHIPS
Summary: The world is at war, the wicked Salem and her Grimm army have managed to conquer most of Remnant, leaving the armies of Atlas and Vale to end Salem's rule of terror. Ruby Rose, a soldier in Vale's army is sent to try and capture or kill one of Salems top generals, but her mission leads her to see the tolls of war, and for her to fall in love with the ice queen. Slow burn romance.
1. Chapter 1, The mission

**welcome to a new book series I am making, I have very high hopes for this series, my plan for right now is having two books in the complete series. I do not own ruby or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter one: The mission**

* * *

**it is the third year of the war against Salem and her beasts, and both sides have reached a stall-mate, Salem was able to take control of Vacuo and Mistral, while the combined governments of Atlas and Vale was able to fend off Salem's offensives, but there defenses are weakening daily, Atlas scouts have also spotted one of Salem's top generals, Weiss Schnee, also known as "The Ice Queen" for her unforgiving attitude and genius battle strategy, in an castle just a few miles out of the front line. This new information led Ozpin to try to send one of his best soldiers in an assassination attempt. **

* * *

Ruby Rose eyes snapped wide open and Silver meet Violet as she pulled out a knife from underneath her pillow and lightly pressed the tip right underneath the chin of the girl that had just woken her up.

"Ruby, Relax! Its just me." Yang said, her hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to tell you that General Ozpin wants you in his tent."

"Oh My God! Yang! I am so sorry, I am just not used to being so far away from the front line." Ruby responded.

"Tell me about it." Yang said, as Ruby put her knife away.

"Wait a second, did you just say that general Ozpin wanted to see me?" Ruby asked in surprise, she had never been called to the generals tent before, she hadn't even conversed with the General not counting the several time he gave the army a speech before he sent us into battle.

"yup, you heard me. The general wants to see you, now get moving so you don't arrive late."

Ruby immediately got up and began to dress herself as fast as she could accidentally bumping into one of her squad mates Blake Belladonna, who just grumbled and shifted slightly to the right.

A few seconds later Ruby pushed her way out of her tent and breathed in the fresh morning air, her tent was placed on a little hill above the campsite, that allowed her to over look almost the entire camp. Tents peppered the massive field and you could see the flickering of a couple fires that signified the start of the day for the Vale army.

After a small sigh Ruby began her journey to the generals tent which was in the middle of the campsite. her mind raced with the countless ideas of what Ozpin could have wanted from her. "Is he gonna fire me, I hope not." She passed by one of her friends who was currently in the process of making pancakes for his hyper-active girlfriend, He waved as she walked by, Ruby waved back with a smile.

A short while later she stood in front of general Ozpin's tent, a guard stood outside the door way, his eyes narrowing as she approached. "What do you want?"

"Um, good morning to you too, My name is Ruby Rose and I heard that the general was asking for me?"

The guard let out a loud huff before entering the tent, a short wile later he came out and opened the door for her, "The General will see you now."

Ruby whistled at the immensity of Ozpin tent, as she walked in. In the tent there was two people, one of them she easily recognized as general Ozpin himself, the second person was a woman of short stature and after a few seconds Ruby recognized her as Ozpin's second in command, if she wasn't mistaken her name was Glenda Good...something, Ruby had never been really good with names, and she was a sorceress of immense power, said to rival the power of many of Salems generals including the famed Ice Queen, someone Ruby had personally seen in battle.

"Miss Rose, Welcome." Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said as she stood in attention.

"There is no need for formalities." Ozpin said with a wave of his hand

"Sorry. si.. Um, general?" Ruby said relaxing.

"Do you know why I called you hear?"

"not a clue."

"Well, I am sending you on a mission." Ozpin said.

"Alone, sir?" Ruby said.

"Yup, stealth is essential, this is a dangerous mission, and you have proven yourself to be an excellent soldier, the type of soldier that would be perfect for this mission"

"may I ask what it is?"

"Our scouts have spotted General Weiss Schnee in Castle Van duke. A few miles from were we are. Well The council and I believe that this is a perfect opportunity to bring this war a little bit closer to its end, by capturing and if necessary killing Weiss Schnee." Ozpin explained as he pointed at Glenda, who immediately formed a ball of what appeared to be purple fire and lobbed it on the ground right in front of Ruby's feet, flames the height of a full grown adult sprung up and a picture of Weiss Schnee appeared in the fire, her sword was raised high in her left hand and with her right she was shooting a spike of ice, her face was contorted with fury, and her armory was baked with blood. Ruby had no idea how someone so beautiful would be able to do things so horrible and ruthless.

"But sir isn't that wrong?" Ruby dared to ask, "I mean I understand trying to kill her in battle but this is straight up murder."

"Miss. Rose we are in war with an enemy that would not think twice of slicing you down. We have tried to reason with them and they ended up killing the messenger, I believe in this situation there is no right and wrong. Now will you or will you not do this for the army."

" When should I leave?"

"immediately, time is of the essence", Glenda has managed to make you some weapons that would help you along in the journey." Ozpin said, again waving his hand towards Glenda. "Oh and Ruby, I know that Miss Schnee may look beautiful but time and time again she has proven that she is a raging monster, so please don't hesitate when you deal with her, she will cut you down without hesitation."

Glenda walked up and gave Ruby a cylinder. "Press the button" she said also giving Ruby a backpack and some rations.

Ruby carefully pressed the button and quickly extended into a scythe, her weapon of choice. "what about my team?"

"We will send messengers to your tent and notify them that you are on a special assignment, but right now you must go." Ozpin ended, opening the door for Ruby to exit.

"as part of her training, Ruby was instructed to memorize the important parts of the land surrounding her one of those locations is Castle Van duke. Ruby sighed sadly as she said farewell to the closest thing she had to a home in months, after a few seconds of silence she turned around and began to focus on her main objective. since she had to cross enemy lines she had to change her clothes to one of a traveler, as well as treading on lesser know paths surprisingly she managed to get past with out any problem.

* * *

**At Castle Van Duke**

As the brunette entered the large walls of the castle she gasped at the cruelty of Salem soldiers, the people on the outer wall looked desperate to revolt but afraid of the result if they do. she smiled sadly as she tried to enter the inner city but was stopped by some guards.

"Are you here to see general Schnee?" The guard asked.

"yes, yes I am" Ruby said thinking, "this is gonna be easier than I thought, Ruby said as she looked at the defenses placed on the walls, getting in is easy, but getting out is gonna be a problem."

The guard led her in to the castle and straight into general Schnee's room. The guard knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" A voice called out.

"Your squire is here." Guard called back.

"squire?" Ruby thought, "what did I get myself into."

There sounded a few steps and the door opened, when Ruby looked back both guards were gone, so she did the most reasonable thing to do and went inside.

The sight that she saw made her mouth fall, inside was Weiss Schnee herself but the only thing that she was wearing was a towel, it appeared she had taking a bath and she was currently drying her hair. Ruby had never realized just how white the basically naked girl's hair was. It was one of the most beautiful color of hair she had seen, and as her gaze went a little lower she was meet by fierce blue eyes, which shook her back into reality.

"If you could stop staring, could you pass me my clothes." she said.

"Yes ma'am." Ruby sputtered out.

A few moments later Weiss was only dressed in her underwear.

"You probably already now me, but I am general Weiss Schnee but you can call me Weiss, if you desire too." She said, with a serious tone of voice, with a hint of kindness but not really. "And I never caught your name."

"My name is Ruby Rose, Miss. Schnee."

"I apologize for our introduction, you caught me in a bad hour."

"Its okay." Ruby said as she moved the covers opened so that Weiss could crawl inside.

"I was wondering, where I could find my quarters?" Ruby asked.

"They are in the room to the left of me" Weiss said.

"Thank you" Ruby said, quietly.

"oh and Ruby, is it okay if I call you that?" Weiss said, making it sound like a command not a question.

"Yup, its completely fine" Ruby said, her mind reeling as she tried to think of how she is gonna complete her mission.

"Well, Ruby, I just want you to know that this job will be difficult and I will talk to you later on, but right now you gotta wake up at five so that I can start my routine, can you do that?"

"um, yes, I think I can" Ruby said, before entering her room. " I don't know how to do this, if I kill her, I get killed and if I try to kidnap her am gonna get caught." Ruby thought as she remembered how many solders she saw on the way up here.

"Right now I am just gonna continue this charade until I can find my way out." she thought before settling in and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_the next morning _**

Ruby woke up around 4:30 and was a little startled when she woke up, forgetting most of the events that happen yesterday.

Remembering that she had to wake up Weiss she went up to her and again was stunned by the beautiful face that Weiss was given, her skin was a perfect color except for the scar on her left eye, but for some reason it made her look more beautiful not less.

Gentle she shook Weiss awake, her eyes opened and meet Ruby's silver eyes, it looked like she was about to smile before she stopped herself. "Wow, I didn't think that you would have been able to."

"I already wake up early on in the morning so it wasn't that hard." Ruby said.

"I know, I heard you waking up a few hours before dawn." Weiss said.

"Wait? Was this a test?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Yes it was, and one that you managed to pass with flying colors." Weiss said, as she got up from bed, and frowned. " I see that you do not have any experience being a squire?"

"Why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"Because by now you probably should have given me my clothes." Weiss said, "And my breakfast should have been at that table by now."

Ruby followed the gaze of Weiss's eyes and saw a small table with only one chair. "Oh my gosh, I a sorry milady this won happen again." Ruby said as she gave Weiss her clothes, and left to go to the kitchens.

By the time Ruby had come back Weiss was fully dressed in her white dress. "About time" She scoffed.

Ruby carefully placed her breakfast on the table which had consisted of a wide variety of fruits all expertly cut up and made into a fruit salad, with one slice of bread at the side.

Before Weiss ate, she muttered a few words underneath her breath and waved her hand over the food, the food glowed blue for a few seconds before it settled down to its normal color.

"Um, may I ask what that was?' Ruby asked curiously, perhaps a bit to curiously.

Weiss turned to look at her, her eyes narrowed with suspicion, before writing it off like nothing, internally Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "If you must know, its a purification spell it purifies the food I eat so that any poisons or drugs would be found and neutralized."

"Damn, so that means I cant knock her out or anything, my only choice is to kidnap her while she is sleeping. If I even find a safe way out of this place" Ruby thought to herself, "This mission just got so much harder."

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter one, I know I have a lot of stories to deal with at the moment, but I just really wanted to start this one cause the idea popped into my head and I really liked it, also if any of you guys have read When the white Rose blooms for spring I did not stop writing but I am updating every chapter and I may even add a few new chapters or two. Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed it and Please Review, I really like to know what people think of my story. **


	2. Chapter 2, Training and a Serious Talk

**Here is chapter two, if you guys have any comments or anything that would you like to say feel free to pm, or leave a review. ****hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: training, and a serious talk. **_

* * *

After breakfast Weiss had insisted that Ruby should accompany her outside, Ruby had no idea why, but after a little argument she followed Weiss outside into an open courtyard with a massive tree growing in the middle, even though it was spring the tree seemed to be without life, there was no flowers no green leaves just barren branches.

Ruby was about to ask why they were here when out of no where she saw one of Weiss' elbows bearing down to her head, Ruby's instincts kicked in and she ducked her head just as Weiss' hand sailed above her head.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Good, you know a little bit of hand to hand combat it seems. You know they say that people with silver eyes have great powers." Weiss said, it didn't really sound that that was directed to anyone, more like she was thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I do know a little bit" Ruby lied, "but you still haven't answered my question, what was the point of that?"

"Well, I don't want a squire that can't fight, so come on, fight me." Weiss said.

"What! I don..." Ruby began before feeling a sharp pain on her nose, that sent her stumbling backwards. "ow! Did you just punch me!"

"Yes, I did." Weiss said before spinning around bearing a round kick aimed at Ruby's head.

Ruby quickly dodged and tried to counter with a right hook, but before she could land her punch, she felt one of her feet get swung out from underneath her and she fell down hard.

"Strength is not the answer to every problem, Ruby, your right hook left your leg open to be swept." Weiss said.

Ruby brought herself back up and began to slowly shift to the right, while Weiss shifted to the left, both women looking for weaknesses in the other. Ruby was the first one to attack charging Weiss. effortlessly Weiss swung to the right and stuck her leg out, again Ruby tripped over Weiss' leg and feel down into the grass.

"Oh come on, Ruby you're better then that." Weiss said.

"Yes, Yes, I am" Ruby thought, in reality Ruby was letting Weiss beat her since she didn't want Weiss to believe that she never had any military training before. Again Ruby pulled herself of the ground, this time prepared to actually fight.

This time Weiss charged Ruby, but Ruby was ready and wrapped her arm around Weiss' head and pivoted the momentum that Weiss had created sent her flying over Ruby's back and sent her sprawling on the ground.

Ruby quickly followed up and grabbed Weiss' hand and locked them above her head, at this point both girls were out of breath and breathing heavily, Ruby's short hair fell onto Weiss' face. Suddenly Ruby realized that her face was incredibly close to Weiss'.

"were you holding back on me?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Maybe." Ruby said.

"Huh." Weiss said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Ruby suddenly felt Weiss' hand warm up, she quickly looked up and saw that Weiss' hands were glowing bright blue, "Oh no" Ruby barely made out, when suddenly there a small boom and Ruby was sent flying off Weiss before landing on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

Before she knew it Weiss was on top of her, her white hair falling around Ruby's face, Weiss quickly locked Ruby's hands above her head. "Look how the tables have turned." Weiss whispered.

Ruby was frozen in a trance, she was so close to Weiss' face so close she could practically lean her head up and kiss her. Wait! what? "No don't get distracted, your here to kill or capture Weiss, not to kiss her. stay focused on the mission." Ruby said, as she felt heat rise up to her cheeks.

suddenly Weiss got off from on-top of her and began to walk back. "That - that was very impressive Ruby." She said, her backed turned to Ruby, but before she turned around Ruby caught a little bit of red on Weiss' cheek, "was she flustered too?" Ruby thought, as she picked herself off the ground gingerly, and followed Weiss back to her room.

* * *

**Weiss' room**

As soon as Ruby entered Weiss realized something was wrong, "Ruby, you okay?"

"Um yeah, sure, I am great." Ruby strained out, in reality she hurt her back when Weiss used her magic to push Ruby off of her.

"No, your not, you hurt your back." Weiss said, her arms crossed.

"Okay, fine, I may have landed on my back one too many times." Ruby said wincing, as Weiss came from behind her and carefully tapped Ruby's back.

"Take your shirt off." Weiss said plainly.

"What!?"

"Do you want me to heal you or not?"

"Okay, fine just be careful okay?" Ruby said as she bit her bottom lip as Weiss carefully took her shirt off so that Ruby was only wearing her bra and pants.

Ruby winced as Weiss touched her back again, but slowly she felt Weiss' cold hand grow warm and then a wonderful sensation spread along her back, it felt like electricity went through her body, and she shiver from the feeling. Slowly Ruby felt her back hurt less and the wonderful sensation cooled down.

"See all better, don't put your shirt on for a couple minutes." Weiss said as she got up, but almost immediately sat back down. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"I have a question, and I want you to answer truthfully." Weiss said, more nervously then Ruby had ever heard her.

"Okay?"

"Do you think what Salem is doing is right? I mean just?"

Ruby froze, she didn't really know what to say. "Do you want to actually know the truth?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't. Salem is just a power hungry maniac, she doesn't care about her people, she leads by fear, not by example."

"That's not true at all, the armies of Atlas and Vale are the ones that rule by fear."

"Wait what are you saying, Weiss."

"Haven't you ever heard about the round top massacre?" Weiss said, what she didn't know was that the round top massacre was when Salem sent her forces into a town and slaughtered the town people to the very last person, woman and children included. The Vale army arrived just in time to see the whole thing go down, but when they tried to help they were pushed back at every turn.

"Well let me tell you about it, Ruby. The armies of both Vale, and what remained of the army of Vacuo went into a town for supplies and when the town refused to give them any, they burned it all down, I saw the wreckage, Woman and children slaughter. It was terrible, do you really believe that they are better then Salem?" Weiss asked.

"Holy shit" She doesn't know, Ruby bit her lip before she told Weiss everything, only just realizing that if she did that her cover would be blown.

Before Ruby could say another word, a man ran into the room, "General... I am interrupting something."

"Um no you weren't. What is it?"

"We managed to capture her." He said with an dark tone

"Great, send her to the square." Weiss said coldly.

"Send who to the square?"

"My pervious squire that lying bitch." Weiss said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"She tried to poison me, and when it failed she fled, now I have to make an example of her." Weiss said with a sneer.

"Weiss, you don't have to do that." Ruby said, the words practically blurting out of her mouth.

"Why not?"

"A few minutes ago, you asked me if Salem was doing the right thing, now I am asking you, do you think killing this girl is the right thing to do?" Ruby asked, her eyes making contact with Weiss, pleading silver clashed with stern blue.

Slowly she saw Weiss' resolve break, "Maybe you're right Ruby, but you don't understand. If I don't do this. It make my troops think that I look weak. I could be facing a revolution."

"Your soldiers wouldn't see you as weak." Ruby said.

"Yes, they would." Weiss said sadly, "I wish the world you believe in, is the world that we actually lived in."

"It can be, you just got to believe." Ruby said.

"No, it can't Ruby. Stop being so naive!" Weiss said, anger suddenly flaring out, making Ruby shrink back, as she say Weiss' hand glow blue.

Weiss' face quickly turned from anger to remorse, "Ruby, Am-am." Before she could finish Weiss left and closed the door behind her.

"ugh, I was that close to getting to her." Ruby thought, "maybe I don't have to kill her or capture her. Maybe there is another way."

* * *

**Personally I thought this chapter would be longer, but I think this is a good stoping point, please review. What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3, Problems

**Hey guys welcome to chapter three, this should be a pretty** **good chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

_**chapter: 3, Problems**_

* * *

As soon as Weiss slammed the door behind her, Ruby shot out in pursuit. She was about to reach Weiss when suddenly a hand reached out and dragged her into a dark room.

Suddenly Ruby came face to face with tall, muscular man, with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. A hand covered Ruby's mouth, as Ruby looked at the mans face she couldn't help but think that she had seen him somewhere before. "Its her." She heard him say.

"You sure?" Asked another man, with green hair and a mohawk, who appeared out of the shadows of the room.

"Of course, I am sure Russel. What do you not trust me or something?" The blue eyed man asked.

"No, No, I trust you, its just this isn't something we should take lightly, This is the general's squire here and we are accusing her of being a spy!"

"Shit, how do they know" Ruby thought, her hand going into her pocket as she grabbed the wooden cylinder that Glynda had given her.

"I know that." Cardin hissed, "But I know its her."

"You know am who now?" Ruby said, trying to act as innocent as possible.

_***slap**__*****_

"Shut up." Cardin hissed, "and don't try to act so innocent. I saw you on the battlefield."

In one swift movement Ruby got out of Cardin's grasp and opened her scythe, slamming the back part to the side of Cardin's head.

Russel moved forward but with one quick swing of her scythe, he fell down with a large gash on his throat.

Cardin's eyes flickered from Ruby to Russel, and began to run away, and in one fluid motion Ruby grabbed one of Russel's blades and threw it. A knife appeared deep into Cardin's back, as he stumbled forward and fell down his eyes cold and lifeless.

after Ruby cleaned her Scythes blade and closed it back to cylinder form, she quietly left the room and hurried over to the city square.

* * *

_**City square **_

Ruby arrived just in time to see Weiss standing on a raised platform with a blonde haired girl with piercing blue eyes kneeled in front of her.

"This Woman has been charged of attempted Murder and treason, the penalty for both of those crimes is death." Weiss said as she unsheathed her sword, the light of the setting sun reflected of the blade as she pressed the tip to the woman's neck she scanned the crowd and accidentally locked eyes with Ruby, a look of shame quickly passed through her face.

Breaking eye contact from Ruby she lifted her sword high in the air and with a spray of blood the blonde woman feel to the ground.

"Now let this be a lesson to all you, you may go." Weiss said, turning around and going back towards her quarters.

Slowly the crowd left, until only Ruby was left still staring at the lifeless body. Slowly Ruby turned and began the trek back to Weiss' quarters.

* * *

**Weiss' quarters**

Both Weiss and Ruby were silent, while the ate dinner the events of the evening still weighing on there minds. After eating dinner Ruby carried Weiss' clothes to the wash room and went back to her own bed, as she crossed Weiss, the white haired girl looked away in shame.

Ruby slid into her bed and closed her eyes to sleep.

Ruby woke up slowly, she rubbed her eyes out before realizing that it was still dark and it appeared that it was still several hours before the sunrise. She was about to rest her head on her pillow, when she heard a noise coming from the other room, it almost sounded like a quiet sob.

Without making any noise, she slid of her bed and slowly opened the door to Weiss' room, Weiss was curled up in bed, her hair soaked with sweat, and she appeared to be crying. Ruby gently crossed over to the white haired girl and gently shook her awake.

Blue eyes met glowing silver, before quickly looking away.

"you okay?" Ruby asked as she sat on the edge of the general's bed.

"ye-yes, am completely fi-fine, you dolt, I-I was just having a nightmare... actually no, am not okay, I see them. Every night." Weiss said as she sat up.

"See who?" Ruby asked?

"Them, every person, I-I executed. I know its supposed to be just, but it just doesn't feel that way to me. And I can't do anything about it. If I don't execute them my soldiers will think am weak, and unfit to be there leader."

"Weiss-" Ruby began

"Ruby, I know what you're gonna say but you're wrong. You haven't seen what I have seen, done the things that I have done. I love the way you think and I wish it were true but in this world, in this war. It is simply not possible." Weiss said, avoiding eye contact.

At that moment Ruby thought about telling Weiss everything about how she was a spy and how she has seen the things that Weiss had seen. She maybe could have shown her that, the world that Weiss thought impossible is possible, but instead of saying all of these things, Ruby just settled with silence.

"maybe, you're right." Ruby said a couple seconds later, she got up to leave back to her room, when a hand shot out and grabbed her hand.

"stay, could you maybe sleep here, tonight?" Weiss whispered, "I understand, if you don't want to but I just don't want to go back to sleep, and see there faces again, and wake up alone."

after a short hesitation, Ruby slowly nodded and slowly slipped into the covers, Ruby scooted over to one edge of the bed as Weiss slept in the other. It took a long while before slept found Ruby.

* * *

As Ruby woke up from her slumber, the first thing she felt was a pair of soft arms wrapped loosely around her waist, as well as a warm body pressed tight against her chest. Ruby slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face with the general herself. It looked like during the nigh the two bodies found each other and wrap themselves up in a loose embrace.

Ruby who was still half asleep wrapped her arms a little tighter around Weiss' waist, and was pleased to hear a short, but pleasurable sigh escape from Weiss' lips. After a couple of blissful minutes, Weiss slowly woke up, her eyes widened as she realized, that she was in Ruby's strong and somehow soft arms. She closed her eyes for a full thirty seconds before realizing the full implications of there position, after that realization hit her. Weiss shot out of Ruby's arms, waking up the recently asleep Ruby from her light slumber.

"Good morning." Ruby said, sluggishly.

"Good morning to you too. I just wanted to say sorry for getting so close to you. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Nope, you're good." Ruby said.

"okay, good, now get out of my bed before someone sees you."

"yes, ma'am." Ruby said, as she quickly got off of Weiss' bed, just as the door opened a soldier walked in with a grimm face.

"General there has been an incident." He said.

"What is it?" Weiss replied.

"This is kind of private." He spoke looking at Ruby.

"She can hear anything you are gonna say, I trust her."

"Well someone has viscously murdered both Cardin and Russel in one of the empty rooms in this castle ma'am." He said. "It appears we have another spy in our midst."

Ruby felt her veins run cold.

"How could I have been so stupid, there are always two. Now sergeant don't tell anyone about this, because I don't want the spy to get spooked."

"yes ma'am, should I lead the investigation?"

"No, I will. Now take me to them." Weiss said coldly.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter three, I hope you enjoyed and am sorry for the short chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4, investigation and Confessions

**Hey, I hope you enjoy chapter 4, this is when it starts to get interesting for Ruby.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Investigations and Confessions**

* * *

**Weiss**

As soon as Weiss' heard about the "Incident" she felt like she was the most stupidest girl on the planet. How could have she been so stupid, there were always two spies, but after Ruby had arrived, it was seriously hard to conceive a thought when she was around. The only thoughts that popped int her head were about how beautiful Ruby's eyes were, how sometimes her eyes seemed to glimmer like a sea of molten silver. See even now she was thinking about that red headed girl, that became so quickly the object of her desires. But that would never work, Ruby and Weiss were never meant to be. As Weiss arrived to the room where the cold bodies of both Cardin and Russel lay dead on the floor.

"What have we got?" Weiss asked, the doctor who was currently examining Cardin's dead body.

"Well, who ever did this was very good. Russel died to a scythe slash to the throat and Cardin died to a knife to the chest." He replied.

"NO! really. Its not like I could tell that from just looking at them?" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Patience, I am not done yet. The slash cut both carotid arteries and the knife throw knew exactly what spot to hit to do the most damage. Who ever did this isn't just a spy. My guess is that he is an assassin."

"Okay, why didn't you lead with that." Weiss said as she walked around the room looking for any small thing that could be a clue. She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes as she played what happened in her mind.

"This wasn't a man, it was a woman." Weiss said opening her eyes.

"How do you know that!?" he said amazed.

"Three things, one the slash made to Russel was an upwards cut so that means that the killer is of smaller stature. Two the blade thrown at Cardin chest also has a upward angle, and finally I found this hair from a woman on Cardin's jacket "

"Oh, well, that narrows things down. I mean I bet that there are very few woman who can do something like this." he said.

Suddenly a messenger walked in the room, and headed right to Weiss. "general Winter Schnee has heard of your idiotic command of this castle and is coming here immediately to take care of this problem."

"Well, you go back and tell my sister that I have this under control and her assistance isn't necessary."

"No, She specifically said that you had no say in this." The messenger turned and walked out of the room.

"Okay, now go interview anyone that could have seen anything." Weiss said as she started to walk out of the room.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to think." Weiss said as she stormed off.

* * *

**Weiss****' quarters **

As soon as Weiss walked into the room, Ruby knew something was wrong. Weiss immediately walked to her bed and proceeded to flop on top of it.

Ruby silently crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "what's wrong?"

"My sister." Weiss said as she turned to look at Ruby.

A spark of fear flashed through Ruby's face before she quickly reverted back to a warm smile, "Why. is she coming here?"

"Yeah. She has come to relive me from command." Weiss grumbled as she turned face down on the bed.

Fear struck at Ruby's heart again, before being moved to General Ozpin's army she served a little bit of time in Ironwood's army where she personally fought General Winter Schnee, her reputation being one of destruction and ruthlessness ten times worse then her younger sisters. flashes of the battle began to plague Ruby's mind. Still to that day she had no idea how she had escaped.

Weiss voice broke Ruby out of thought.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, Weiss sat herself up and scooted a little closer next to Ruby.

"I said that you look a lot more troubled by this news then I do." Weiss joked, although her eyes scanned Ruby's face with suspicion "Trust me, you shouldn't worry about my sister, she doesn't care about my personal life."

"Oh... Okay" Ruby said cheerfully and then for the first time she heard Weiss laugh. She had no idea why the white haired beauty had laughed, but all that she knew was that it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

After Weiss had calmed down she brought a hand up to her face to wipe away the tears and when she put it back down she accidentally placed her hand on top of Ruby's instead of quickly pulling it away she kept it right where it was and looked deeply into Ruby's eyes searching for any clue that would answer her desires, but nothing came Ruby just stayed there looking at Weiss with that same bright smile that made all of Weiss' problems go away at a single glance.

it took them both a long time before they realized that they were holding hands. Weiss was the first who pulled away before standing herself up and straightening herself out, "I think I am gonna go keep investigating." Weiss said leaving the room.

As soon as Weiss had closed the door, Ruby jolted up, one hand running through her hair as a thousand thought flooded through her head. "No, I came here to get Weiss back or even kill her" Ruby thought, but now the idea of killing Weiss made Ruby feel sick. There was absolutely no way that Ruby had fallen for Weiss, she may appear to be nice but in reality she was a monster. Then from a small part in her brain responded with "Maybe she thinks that she is actually doing something good, she didn't even know the truth about that city massacre, who knows what else Salem had feed her that wasn't true.

after another hour of mental debate Ruby finally came to a decision, she was gonna tell Weiss the truth, she was going to explain everything and hopefully Weiss would believe her. If she didn't and they began to fight Ruby would finish the job Ozpin had assign her to do.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Weiss entered her quarters tired form all the investigating but determined to tell Ruby how she felt, and if Ruby did not reciprocate her feelings it would be disappointed, yes, but the pain would certainly go away over time.

She looked around the room only to find Ruby sitting at her desk lost in thought with a pained frown on her face. Weiss felt her heart sink, "What if she had done something wrong? What if Ruby didn't like her and is about to quit" Weiss thought, but quickly pushed away all those thought and softly called Ruby's name.

Ruby jolted a little before looking at Weiss and relaxing. "Weiss, We... we uh need to talk."

"Wait before you say anything I want to tell you something." Weiss said as she rushed over to Ruby and knelt down while softly taking Ruby's hands in hers. "Ruby. Ever since this horrible war had started I have been stressed out and tired and soon I began to question everything. I didn't know what I wanted in anything, but when I first met you, okay fine I admit I wasn't to found of you at first but you quickly grew on me. And know I finally found something that I want...I want you Ruby, I want to be more than friends with you. I-I don't know why, but every time you look at me with that signature smile that you always have, I feel all my troubles go away, oh and every time you laugh I swear my heart skips a beat. Look I know you might not feel the same as I do, an I know that I may be a little... cold at times. but I just wanted to ask..No, Am begging you to give me a chance for me to make you feel just as happy as you make me. Please Ruby."

Throughout all of Weiss speech Ruby sat motionless, but with every passing second Ruby felt her resolve to tell Weiss everything slowly dissolve. She might have been able to still tell Weiss the truth near the end of her speech but when Ruby heard Weiss say "please Ruby" In that tone. Ruby's resolve dissolved completely and basically flung herself forward and crashed her lips on Weiss' in a rough kiss.

Weiss immediately kissed back, Ruby's lips sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body and where ever Ruby touched her she felt herself herself shiver with pleasure. In short Weiss had not felt this good ever, not ever. And this feeling was much the same in the younger half.

it was so incredibly disappointing when the pulled out of the kiss, both of them where panting heavily, and their foreheads rested against each other staring at each others eyes. After Ruby had finally got her breath back she looked out of Weiss' window and saw that it was the dead of night. She had actually no idea how long Weiss and Ruby had been kissing.

"Hey Ruby, would you liked to sleep with me?" Weiss asked.

Ruby only raised an eyebrow, before watching Weiss face grow red with wait she just said. "I didn't mean that we sleep sleep together, just you know sleep right next to each other."

"I know what you meant, princess, I was just teasing." Ruby said smiling.

"You dolt!" Weiss said as she playfully turned her back at Ruby and sat down with her legs crossed in mock anger.

"Okay, okay am sorry." Ruby said as she hugged Weiss from behind.

"hmmph." Was the only thing that she got out of Weiss

"Okay, will you forgive me now?" Ruby said as she slowly began to kiss the back of Weiss' neck. She felt the white haired beauty lean into her kisses and some soft sighs of pleasure escaped Weiss' lips.

"Well that's definitely a start." Weiss said turning around, her face getting extremely close to Ruby's.

"Okay then." Ruby said as scooped Weiss up in a bridal carry and kissed her lips as she slowly walked to Weiss' bed.

* * *

**And that is chapter four. I really hoped you enjoyed. Please review! and see you nest time. **


End file.
